


The Thunder Mutters

by cafeaulater



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff and Angst, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Protective Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, idk when this happens just hear me out, killua getting love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulater/pseuds/cafeaulater
Summary: Killua didn’t usually stand still long enough while using his hatsu for Gon to get a good look. But right now, Killua was frozen in time with wisps of lightning dancing around him. His silver hair was alive with charge and his eyes flickered like two storm clouds over the endless blue ocean. The corners of Killua’s mouth twitched and his whole body was shivering. Gon’s trance broke. Something was wrong.In which Killua saves Gon during a mission but his hatsu goes haywire. Gon must try to find a way to help his friend [let's be honest they're more than friends but okay] without getting struck by lightning.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	The Thunder Mutters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindyQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Windy! I know this is angsty but I hope it gives you something to read on your birthday with Killua getting some love (and Gon carrying him bc that's my favorite thing from your writing and I had to steal it...)
> 
> Idk if it needs a trigger warning, but there is fighting and some injuries, but nothing is described in detail. Please let me know if I missed anything or if I should add any tw/cw.  
> Anyway, please enjoy and thank you to anyone who reads this!

Gon was in a bind. He’d severely underestimated his opponent in this mission, and he realized, too late, that perhaps he shouldn’t have raced so far ahead of Killua. The plan had been to take out the enemy in sections, but Killua had been handling the last section perfectly well on his own. Gon hadn’t thought following the hooded individual into this warehouse would have amounted to any trouble at all. As luck would have it, he was wrong.

It wasn’t the first time Gon had left his best friend behind. He was certainly not looking forward to being scolded by Killua when this was over. His thought was broken by a kick to his stomach that left him curled up and gagging. 

The assailant was short in stature and stocky in build, but extremely disciplined in nen. Gon wondered, vaguely, who had trained her. He’d love to learn how she was able to make her nen’s impact so physically intense at seemingly no cost to herself. Another hit sent his mind reeling as he tumbled several meters like a discarded rag doll. 

“You shouldn’t have meddled in this. It isn’t any of your business,” she hissed, walking toward him for yet another attack. Gon wasn’t sure what to do. Early in the fight, her nen seemed to absorb any attack he could think of, and after several minutes of her having let him try everything he could think of, she was still standing and able to retaliate. 

Gon closed his eyes, trying to think of something - anything - to do. Everything hurt. He was certain that several of his bones were fractured and another blow at the same level as the previous ones had been would surely end the fight, then and there. Something tightened around his neck and he was aware that he was being lifted by the collar of his shirt. His feet left the solid ground and he braced himself for the next impact. But it didn’t come. 

Instead, his hair began standing on end and he felt a cool tingling all around him. The grip on his shirt loosened and he slid to the hard floor. A few seconds passed before he slowly opened his eyes. His attacker was now several meters away from him, stunned. Every second or so, she seemed to twitch from another attack, so swift she couldn’t even see Killua as he dove in for another attack. To Gon’s surprise, the electricity from Killua’s nen seemed to not only stun her, but was easily defeating her. 

With each attack, Gon could hear Killua’s voice, quiet but firm. “Don’t...” He came in from her left. “...hurt.” An attack from below. “...my…” Another from the left. “...best friend!” He came down from above and Gon was certain she was well beyond incapacitated by that point. Killua was mad. 

Killua was now standing on the other side of the room from Gon. The woman who mere minutes prior had been in a position to easily end Gon rocked back and forth twice before dropping to the floor. Despite not looking forward to whatever lecture Killua would have for him, Gon was thrilled to see him. Furthermore, Gon was entranced by him. Killua didn’t usually stand still long enough while using his hatsu for Gon to get a good look. But right now, Killua was frozen in time with wisps of lightning dancing around him. His silver hair was alive with charge and his eyes flickered like two storm clouds over the endless blue ocean. 

The corners of Killua’s mouth twitched and his whole body was shivering. Gon’s trance broke. Something was wrong. 

“Killua?” Gon’s voice was almost a whisper and its cracked tone gave away his concern. Killua didn’t answer, didn’t even meet Gon’s worried stare with his stormcloud eyes. He just stood there, eyes unfocused, fighting some unknown agony. 

Gon’s entire body protested as he pushed himself to his hands and knees and crawled in the direction of his friend. It was painful to move, but it was even more painful to think that Killua was experiencing something new and terrifying without anyone to help him. He’d crawled over a meter before a groan from Killua made him stop.

Killua was struggling just to speak. The groan came through gritted teeth before he was finally able to use his mouth, for only a second, to yell “DON’T COME NEAR ME!” His voice was strained, and he was hardly able to get the final word out before it cracked. He dropped to his knees, electricity still humming around him, and his hand grasped tightly at his chest and Gon was sure he saw a trickle of crimson falling from his nose. 

What could Gon do? His mind raced, trying to think of something. He didn’t know what was happening and, by the expression on Killua’s face, neither did he. Hot, frustrated tears formed in golden brown eyes. Ages passed, or maybe it was just seconds. The flashes of lightning echoing around the room slowly became less frequent. Eventually, they stopped altogether, leaving the room dark and quiet. 

Gon, fighting every instinct to throw himself at Killua, waited. He counted to one hundred before he let himself approach his friend, who now lay in a rumpled pile several meters away. Gon’s own injuries were no longer a distraction - he’d almost forgotten he had any, at all. He stood up and limped to where Killua was, shifting him carefully onto his back. He noticed Killua’s fingertips were nearly black and lightning-shaped marks were already forming unique scars all over his pale skin. 

As Gon shifted Killua so his head rested in his lap, Killua let out a light hiss and a mumble (thank goodness he’s responsive).

“What was that?” Gon asked as he carded his fingers through the other’s singed hair. 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Killua repeated. 

Gon chuckled both in relief and in a pathetic attempt to hide the fact that he was crying. Killua would definitely flick his forehead if he saw Gon’s tears. “Killua, what happened? Are you all right? I-” his voice hitched, “I was so scared I was going to lose you…” There was no point in trying to cover up his tears now because they raced down his cheeks and fell into Killua’s hair. 

“Gon, it’s fine. I’m-” he winced, “I’m going to be okay. I just… I think I lost control. I don’t…” His voice trailed off and he looked away from Gon’s gaze. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Killuaaaaaaaa,” Gon wailed, earning a startled and somewhat annoyed look from Killua. “You can’t apologize! I left you! I’m sorry, Killua… this is my fault that you’re hurt and I’m going to make it right, I promise! I was so scared I’d lose you because I love you more than anyone and I just…” 

Gon’s rambling turned into a combination of sniffled and incomprehensible babbling, but none of that mattered because Killua was no longer listening. His ashen face had turned such a hot shade of red that part of him was worried his hatsu would come back and strike Gon down in an instant. Did… did Gon say love? He had…

“Shut up, Gon, you’re so embarrassing,” he hissed, dragging darkened fingertips down his face. He tried to push Gon away, but found he was far too weak to do as much. Fuck.

“We can go,” Gon offered, a thoughtful look crossing his gentle face. “I think I can get us both out of here.” Without any warning, Gon looped one arm under Killua’s legs and the other one under his shoulders.

“G-Gon what are you-” 

With a grunt, Gon hefted Killua into the air. Killua’s arms latched onto Gon’s neck and Gon couldn’t help but compare his friend to a frightened cat. 

“Killua, you’re choking me,” he gasped with a laugh. 

“Put me down, you idiot!” Killua loosened his grip around Gon’s neck and settled instead on jabbing a finger into Gon’s sternum. If Killua wasn’t so weak at the moment, it probably would have hurt. 

“I can’t put you down. I’m the only one of the two of us who can walk us out of here. Killua isn’t heavy at all and I kind of like carrying Killua like this…” Gon’s face took on an endearing blush followed by a massive grin as Killua sputtered. 

Killua tucked his head down by his chest, angrily wiping the almost dried blood from under his nose. His hair tickled Gon’s face as Gon limped slowly away from the warehouse. Gon’s legs hurt, but he hadn’t been lying when he’d said he enjoyed carrying Killua. It was as close as they usually got, physically, and Gon really hoped that someday, Killua would no longer be embarrassed at such a proximity. Until then, Gon could settle for just this and keeping Killua safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof idk what an ending is... oops. But I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to offer constructive criticism as I am trying to grow as a writer (I took YEARS off of writing and man oh man I did not realize how HARD it would be to get back into it).   
> Also feel free to reach out to me on my tumblr ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cafeaulater ) I don't have any friends in the hxh fandom so that is now where I go to freak out about my favorite queer icon (it's Killua) and scream into the abyss


End file.
